muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sbartok
Song lyrics Hi Steve, I saw on Danny's talk page you were having some trouble with song lyrics. One alternative that another contributor has been doing, is setting up an external site with a free web service and posting lyrics there, and then linking to them from the wiki. That way, we're not at fault and less prone to being shut down. Danny's right, for whatever reason, lyrics are policed far more harshly than most anything else. A fan transcript of a scene from a TV show is usually considered fair use. Anyway, I hope that's helpful. -- Scott Scarecroe 03:05, 21 February 2006 (UTC) From the Balcony Characters Hey, Steve! Great work adding all these From the Balcony characters. Hope you don't mind, but for now, I'm deleting the statements about not knowing who plays the character or if the puppet has been used before. It just seems sort of messy. --Andrew, Aleal 19:30, 4 February 2006 (UTC) :You know, I probably should have started this conversation on the From the Balcony talk page (as I'm not surew which of our pages to respond to!), but great work adding the new pics and summaries. I spent a few minutes going through some of the Muppet Meeting Films clips available online, and confirmed that Ted Thomas was originally used in that (as a Frank Nelson-esque boss), and The Weather Guy (who also doubles as one of the French critics in the international episode) was also from those, as are a couple others I recognize, so it's probably a fair guess that most of the one-shots do indeed come from there, especially as most mainstream audiences have never seen them before (although Larry was a stagehand on Muppets Tonight, but that may have been intentional continuity). Checking on the voices, it was clearly Yerrid as The State of Indiana (and also Sweetums) and Massey as Ivan (and Sam the Eagle) (Only problem I have is while I can distinguish the voices, I keep mentally mistyping the names if I'm not careful). Planning to send an e-mail to Mr. Yerrid, see if we can clear up some of the others (I can't make even a guess at the Weather Guy, for example) --Andrew, Aleal 18:24, 5 February 2006 (UTC) More introductions *I've been talking with you a little bit on some of the talk pages... I like how you're thinking about this stuff. Can you tell me your name? (At least a first name and an initial?) It's hard for me to get to know somebody if I don't know what to call you. -- Toughpigs 04:30, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Danny, I'm one of the admins here. If you let us know your name, we'll put you on the Community portal. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. If you're looking for something to work on, click on the Attention link on the navigation bar. That category is for pages that could use some more work, and we'd love to have you help with those! There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! -- Toughpigs 04:07, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC)